It's All Mine Now
by gurl3677
Summary: Mac has a one a night stand that he can't seem to forget.He soon learns she the female him.She is his prefect match in attitude and it is driving him insane.He decides he has to have her all to himself.Then he learns she has a secret, a secret that will threaten to take all everything he has.She has her sights on replacing his hold of the town with her own. Mac/OC
1. Chapter 1

_* Please review! And, just like my other Red Canyon story, I'm not letting Mac have Meth teeth. I just can't do it. I can't see him with those nasty, disgusting teeth, sorry!*_

Mac was leaning over the pool table, getting ready to take his shot when the door to the bar opened up. He glanced up to see who was coming in. He was hopefully it was one of the towns' whores. He wanted to get laid, needed to get laid. A lot of his friends paid the girls for sex or blow jobs, but he never did. The girls knew better than to ask Mac for money. But what came walking in was not one of the ugly, worn out whores he was used to seeing.

This girl was petite with washed hair that sat just below her shoulders. It was parted to the right side of her head and was dark blond in color. Her clothes were clean and her skin looked flawless. He stood up straight and leaned on his cue stick as he watched her walk up the bar. She was new in town and didn't know anyone. He could tell by the way she looked around. She slipped into a bar stool and ordered a drink.

" Take my shot." Mac said as he handed off his stick to Patrick. He didn't take his eyes off the girl once. He reached out and grabbed Patrick by the shirt, yanking his friend to him. " And don't miss or I'll cut your nuts off." He snapped.

" Yeah, sure thing." Patrick said. Mac pushed him away then strolled up to the bar in time to hear her order a Sex on The Beach.

" You don't really want that, do you?" Mac asked, slipping down next to her. The girl looked at him quickly.

" And what do you think I want?" She asked. His smile was cocky and he knew it. He let his arms come to rest on the top of the bar and he clasped his hands together.

" I don't know but pick something else, anything else, and I'll pay for it." He said. Her eyes narrowed briefly but then she smiled and looked back at the bartender.

" Two shots of whiskey, straight up, for me and my friend." She said.

" Now you're talking." Mac said. He took the smoke from his ear and put it to his mouth.

" You know, it's rude to start smoking in front of someone and not offer them a cigarette." She commented without looking back at him.

Mac chuckled as he lit up. This chick had some balls. He liked that. He took the smoke from his mouth and handed it towards her. She looked back at him, took it and brought it to her perfect mouth. She slipped it between her lips and inhaled. Mac's cock jerked while his eyes followed her movement. Her lips were pale pink and looked soft.

" Your mouth is beautiful." He said. She exhaled in a laugh, pulling his eyes towards her face.

" Yeah and I bet you're thinking about all the dirty, little things I can do with it." She said at the same time the bartender set down two shot glasses

" Well, I'm not going to deny that." He said. She laughed again.

" Good because there are a lot of dirty things I like to do with it." She said, making his eyebrows go up.

The bartender poured out their shots then went to the computer to put the shots on Mac's ever running tab. She picked up her glass as he picked up his. They clicked glasses. He watched as she took the shot without making a face. That impressed him and Mac was not a man that got impressed easily. They slammed their glasses down at the same time with her ordering them another shot.

" Name's Mac." He said as she inhaled his smoke again.

" Oh, you have a three letter name." She said. She smiled as she looked at him. " I like three letter words." She almost purred out.

" Sex has three letters in it." He said boldly. She laughed again.

" It does. Good thing, because I like that too." Was it just his imagination or did her voice drop when she said it? Yeah, he had to get this girl on her back with her legs spread. " My name's Aaliyah." Mac did quick work in his head.

" That's a seven letter name. Any seven letter words you like?" He asked as he leaned in closer to her.

" Yeah, actually, there are." She said.

" Like what?" Because for the life of him, Mac couldn't think of any.

" Blow Job." He sat up straight as she said each word slowly.

" You're direct. I like that." He said. They clicked their newly filled shot glasses together then downed them again. They continued to talk together while taking a few shots every once and a while for the next hour. Four shots into their conversation, Aaliyah leaned forward with a smile.

" I think you should take me home." She said. Mac sat back, a little stunned by her boldness. But he recovered quickly.

" Yeah, I think I should. I think that sounds about right." He said. He knocked on the bar top to get the bartender's attention. He closed out his tab, paid for their drinks, the took her hand. He stood up and pulled her up with him. With a pointed look to his friends, they left the bar.

" I'll follow you." She said. Mac let go of her hand and nodded.

" Sure. That's my truck over there. I'm only about 15 minutes away." He said.

Aaliyah smiled and moved into him. She place one hand on the back of his neck and pulled his head down. Mac put his arms around her waist and cupped her ass as they started to kiss. She tasted like whiskey and smoke. He started to slowly grind against her while they made out. He was on fire. He hadn't expected this hot girl to be all over him. He thought he'd pretend to be a nice guy, maybe get her number, then leave and call up a whore.

" Let's go." Aaliyah whispered. " I need to get laid and so do you." Mac pulled completely away and grinned. Yeah, she was direct.

" I'll see you in a minute." He said.

He kept looking through his rear view mirror as they drove, making sure she was staying behind him. Mac never took girls to his place. He fucked them in his truck, in the bathroom of the bar, or behind the bar against the wall, but never at his place. Then again, this girl wasn't like the whores he was used too. She smelled amazing, clean. She was hot and beautiful. Plus, she was driving herself so he hoped that meant she wasn't going to want to stay with him. Even though the whores were whores, they always wanted Mac to cuddle them. Mac was not a cuddler.

Once he pulled up to his house, she parked her little car right beside his truck in his dirt driveway. In the background his dog was going nuts. When he got out of his truck, he yelled out to the dog to shut it but it did little good. Aaliyah was still smiling as she took a look around. Mac walked around to her and took her hand. He didn't want to waste time with her sight seeing. He wanted to get them inside the house, inside his room, and inside her.

" You live here alone?" Aaliyah asked while he pulled her towards his front door.

" Yeah. Just me and my dog." He said with his voice rough. He took his keys out and quickly unlocked the door.

They walked into his living room with him leading her through it and into the kitchen. His sink was filled with dirty dishes but he didn't give a shit. She went home with a man she had just met at the bar. If she thought he was Mr. Clean, then she was just stupid. They walked through the kitchen to the back of the house where his bedroom and bathroom were.

" You have condoms, right?" Aaliyah asked.

" Yeah." Mac pulled his arm forward, bring her towards his bed.

" Good, because I am clean and I want to stay that way." She said. She pulled her shirt off as he started to unbutton his. His eyes went right into her tight stomach and tits. They weren't huge, maybe a size B, but they were perfect for her body. Her skin was pale and spotless.

" Holy shit, you're fucking hot." Mac said. Aaliyah smiled and started to kick off her shoes.

" This is just about sex. I don't want your number, I'm not giving you mine. When we are done I'm leaving." Aaliyah said.

' Hot Damn!' Mac exploded in his head. ' This bitch is perfect!'

" Sounds good." He said. His let his shirt fall down as she moved to her jeans. " I prefer it that way anyways." Aaliyah smiled.

" Yeah, you seem the type." She said, letting her jeans slid down her legs.

Mac had only spent a lot of money on two things, his truck and his bed. His bed was huge. A king size mattress that felt like heaven. He loved his bed. The truck and the bed were his two favorite things. And now that he had this amazing girl under him, the bed felt even better. She had been the one to place the condom on him, something he usually did himself but her hands felt amazing. Once she had it in place, she laid down, spread herself open and he sank home.

Now her hands were in the hair at the back of his neck while he thrust in between her legs. She fit him so perfectly it didn't even feel like he was wearing a rubber. His mouth was buried in her neck, sucking and biting her. She was urging him on, telling him to do it harder so he gave her what she wanted. He pumped her hard, rocking her body with the force of his pelvis. Her eyes were shut and she was crying out. But she wasn't faking it. He could tell by the way she trembled under him and around his dick.

His hands were holding onto the top of his mattress to give himself some leverage. It had been a long time since sex felt that good to Mac. Her hips were rising and falling as she kept a perfect flow with him. He brought his forehead to hers as he started to sweat. His movements were growing more unsteady, shorter, faster as he felt his orgasm charging. His balls shook as fire spread through his veins. He was squeezing his eyes shut when she let go. His hearing was drowned out by the sounds of her climax. He was stunned at how much more turned on it made him to know she was cumming. He usually didn't care if the girl he was with got off. He never did anything to help them with orgasms.

" Shit!" He shouted as he started to fill the condom. His body jerked and his balls pumped like hot jets.

When it was over, he pulled out and collapsed down beside her. His hands came to rest on his stomach. His wrapped up dick was limp against his bed. His hair was wet with sweat and he was struggling to breath. He kept his eyes shut to let his body absorb the orgasm aftershocks. His heart was slamming in his chest.

" Wow." Aaliyah breath out beside him. " You are great. This was just what I needed."

Mac didn't say anything. He ran his hand over his face and noticed it was shaking. When the bed shifted, he opened one eye. She was standing up. Just like she said she would, she was getting dressed. He dropped his hands, opened both eyes, and propped himself up on his elbows. She smiled at him as she slipped her panties up her legs. Should be a crime to cover her up, he thought. A second later her amazing sex disappeared in her black thongs.

" Yeah, me too." He said.

He watched quietly as he watched her finish dressing. She climbed on top of him and kissed him hard. He grabbed her head with one hand as their tongues fought against each other. Then she pulled away, said she'd see him around and breezed out his house. Mac laid back down and stared at his ceiling. His evening had went better then he had planned it to go.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please Review! __**DiaDeLosMuertos:**__ I just put a bunch of Red Canyon pictures on my Tumblr page, maybe that's why! Guys! I sent Norman Reedus something to his address in Georgia! He's supposed to get it tomorrow! I'm nervous and excited. He always posts up pictures of the gifts his fans send him or we will see!*_

The next day she was all Mac could think about. He had made himself coffee, fed his dog, then walked back into the house with the sounds of her moans and her orgasm ringing through his head. He stared hard at his bed, remembering how she had looked against his black sheets. Then he walked into his bathroom, stripped off his clothes and climbed into the shower.

With the water beating against his bare back, he took a hold of himself in his right hand and started to jerk off. He bit into his bottom lip with his eyes shut and imaged it was her stroking him. He squeezed his own sac while he passed his hand over the head. His breath hitched and, surprisingly, he started to cum quickly. Never in his life had he jerked off so fast. Of course he never thought about one of his past sexual encounters either. And none of them were as hot as his time with Aaliyah.

During the day Mac worked at the town's garage, fixing cars and trucks. The evening and nights were spend in the canyon making Meth or at the bar. He couldn't wait for the work day to end because he couldn't get Aaliyah off his mind and it was killing him. She was just a good fuck. A pair of tits and that was all. But that wasn't all and he knew it. That bitch was different then any other girl in town. She was confident and she seemed to liked sex the way he did. Dirty and hard. Why else would she have gone home with a man she didn't know?

For three days she stayed on his mind, no matter what he did. He was pissed at her, and himself, for letting her control him so much. He had called out one of his whores, thinking he just needed a blow job to get Aaliyah out of his system but why the girl was on her knees in front of him in the back of the garage, Aaliyah was all he thought about. He stood with his back against the building and his hands in the whore's hair while he pumped his hips, sending his dick in and out her mouth. He imaged it was Aaliyah's dark blue eyes staring at him. That image alone made him cum. His hands tighten in the whore's hair while he leaned forward slightly, filling her mouth with his semen. His knees went weak as the orgasm coursed through him but it did little to slack his need for Aaliyah. He had gotten pissed and pushed the whore away from him.

" Thanks for nothing, Bitch." He muttered as he tucked himself back into his work jumper before turning and heading up to the front.

That night he had went to bar with some of his buddies. Mac still felt tense, despite getting off a few hours beforehand. He was high strung and angry. In the back of his mind he had been hoping she would be there and that did nothing but piss him off more. He stormed through the parking lot, not paying attention to anything or anyone. He throw open the door to the bar, looking straight to the pool table. His anger exploded in his head.

Patrick was already there, getting ready to help a girl line up a shot. But it wasn't just any girl he was leaning over, he was pressed up against. It was her, it was Aaliyah. Mac started making his way over to them without thinking. He watch as she turned her head towards his friend and laughed. Patrick was grinning like an idiot.

" What the fuck are you doing!" Mac snapped, making them both jump. Patrick turned bright red and stood up straight.

" Ah, hey Mac." He stuttered. Aaliyah frowned as she too stood up.

" Playing pool, what the fuck are you doing?" She asked calmly.

" You need to come outside with me now." Mac spit out.

He didn't give her anytime to fight him. He snatched up her arm, shot Patrick a death stare then started yanking her to the back of the bar. She protested and pushed against him but Mac was stronger then she was and he didn't stop moving until they were outside. He threw her against the back wall of the bar then put his hands on either side of her face as he leaned into her.

" What the fuck is wrong with you?" She asked.

" Why are you talking to him?" He demanded.

" Because I want too." Aaliyah said. " Girls want to get laid just as much as guys do."

" What the hell? You really think you can fuck me then fuck my friends? Hell no! It doesn't work like that!" He snapped.

" Oh I see. Since I slept with you I can't sleep with anyone else? I'm just supposed to put up with your sucking sex because you can't share?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

" Sucking sex?" Mac asked in disbelief.

" Yeah. It sucked." She said.

" You got off." Mac said.

" Oh please, a few rubs against my clit and I'll get off but that doesn't mean it was a good." She countered. Mac's jaw worked hard, grinding back and forth for a few moments while he thought.

" Fuck you! I'll show you how good it is!" He yelled. He flung her around suddenly. She placed her hands against the wall while his went up the skirt she was wearing. He growled and pressed himself into her. " No panties? You planning on getting fucked tonight?" He growled into her ear. She pushed her ass back and into his erection. She started to rub herself against him.

" You think you're man enough to do it?" She challenged in her own low voice.

" You know I am." He snapped as he kicked her legs apart. Aaliyah's forehead came to rest against the brick of the bar's wall. She closed her eyes as she heard his zipper slip down. His left hand reached around to the front of her as he started to rub against her. " You're fucking wet for me already, Baby."

" Not much of a surprise there, Jack Ass. You're playing with me, of course I'm going to get wet." She said.

Mac took a hold of himself and opened her up with his fingers. He pushed into her then brought his right hand to the wall, beside her head. He circled her clit with his thumb while he thrust inside her. Aaliyah pushed her hips back then forward again to help him while she moaned and whimpered. He was frowning while he watched himself disappear and re-appear. He pumped harder and harder the louder she got. His fingers worked at the time of his pumps until she exploded. She threw her head back and cried out. Mac's own orgasm followed after her. He pushed hard into her while she contracted around him. His mouth was open and he was panting through the amazing feeling.

When it was done, he leaned forward and let his forehead come to rest against her shoulder. He was slipping slowly out of her, inch by inch. He was limp and taking deep breaths to calm himself. Their second time together was even hotter then the first time. The orgasm was more amazing and he hadn't thought that was possible. Mac shifted his hips to allow himself to come completely out of her. He stepped back, adjusted her skirt without thinking, then tucked himself back in. As he was zipping up, Aaliyah turned around. She suddenly grabbed him by his shirt and spun him around so it was his back against the wall, taking him by surprise.

" You better pray to God you didn't give me anything." She hissed.

" You enjoyed it besides, I'm fucking clean." Mac snapped.

" I enjoyed the orgasm but I have had better. Your sex is some weak ass shit." She said as she stepped back. Again, Mac's mouth dropped opened.

" You lying bitch." He hissed. Aaliyah shrugged her shoulders casually.

" Not only was it not great now I have your cum running down my thighs so I have to go home so thanks for nothing, Jack Ass." Without another word, Aaliyah started to walk around the bar building, leaving him alone in the darkness. Mac's mouth snapped shut as he stared straight ahead. His jaw was working back and forth with anger, again. He hardly noticed when the back door of the bar opened and Patrick stepped out.

" Mac, I saw her leave." His friend said, his voice laced with fear.

" Put the word out. No one touches her without my permission. She's mine." Mac said. " She wants to play this game, we are going to play. Who the fuck does this bitch think she is?" He said more to himself then to his friend. Mac shook his head and looked at the tall blond. " Find out everything you can about her. I want to know where she comes from, where she is living, what she is doing in my town and what the fuck her last name is." He growled.

" Yeah...okay, sure thing, man." Patrick said.

" She comes on to anyone, I want to know. If anyone fucks her, touches her or eats her pussy out I want to know and I will kill them. That snatch belongs to me." He said.

" Yeah, okay. I didn't know. I mean, I saw you leave with her but I thought...since we have slept with the same girls before..." Patrick began.

" Whores. We have slept with whores. She isn't a whore, not yet anyway. She's going to be my whore." Mac shook himself as he fisted his hands. " You have three days to get me some answers."

_* Author note: The first few chapters of this story will be sex filled but you will see why later. Im not just going on a sex craze here! LOL*_


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please Review!*_

The next day she dominated his thoughts. He stayed away from the bar because he had to pump out a new batch of Meth but she was in his mind. He couldn't get her sounds out of his head. Patrick hadn't found anything out about her and that pissed Mac off more. It was like she was a ghost. He didn't know where she lived, where she worked or even her last name.

The day after that, two days after their bar sex, Mac was on a cart, under a car at the garage. Patrick was at the desk filling out paperwork. Only Mac's legs were sticking out of the car as he worked. His fingers were covered in oil but of course, all he could think about was how they looked when they were covered in her. Mac paused in his work to squeeze his hands together in anger.

" Hi, Patrick, right?" Patrick's head shot up as Aaliyah walked in the garage. His eyes darted over to the car as Mac's hands slammed on the bumper. He looked back at her pretty smile and started to shift back and forth.

" Yeah." He said. Mac wheeled himself out from under the car. He sat up on the cart with his legs bend. His elbows were resting on his knees and his hands were clasped toward while he stared at her back.

" Well, I need an oil change. Can you do that for me?" She asked, leaning against the counter.

" Ah..." Patrick looked back at Mac who nodded. " Sure thing." He said. She smiled and nodded.

" So I'll be back in an hour then?" She asked.

" Sure thing." Patrick repeated. She set the keys down on the counter and pushed them over to him.

" It's the sliver Honda Civic out there. I'll just go and get some coffee then come back." She said. When she turned around, Mac was glaring up at her but she didn't even spare him a glance. She strolled out of the garage like he hadn't even been there.

Patrick searched her car while Mac changed the oil. Patrick's hands and clothes were cleaner then Mac's. He searched her glove box and under the seats. He went through her CD's but there wasn't much information to go on. They learned her full name, Aaliyah Elizabeth Robinson and her car was registered in Cleveland, Ohio.

" How the hell did she make it all the way out here?" Mac snapped to himself as he worked.

When she was due to come back, Mac found himself quickly cleaning his hands off. He was going to wait on her. He was going to make her knowledge him, one way or another. No one ignored Mac and got away with it so he wasn't going to let her do it either. He snatched up a towel and started drying his hands off as he walked over to the counter. He had sent Patrick to the back because he was going to make the guy follow her around for the rest of the day until Mac found out where she lived.

" Oh, I didn't know you worked here." Aaliyah said when she walked in. Mac narrowed his eyes. She knew damn good and well that he worked there.

" Well I do." He said. In his right hand he was clutching her keys.

" I see that." She said in a laugh. His hand tighten on her keys. No one laughed at him. " So is my car done?"

" Fuck yeah it is." Mac snapped.

" Okay so what do I owe?" Aaliyah asked.

" Me a blow job." He tested. Aaliyah's smile didn't waver as he planted his hands on the counter and leaned forward.

" A blow job?" She asked.

" Fuck. Yeah." He said, feeling like he had one over on her.

" I'll tell you what, Mac, is it?" His face flushed at her asking what his name was. Aaliyah's smile brighten. She placed her hands on the counter and completely mirrored his position.

" You know what the fuck my name is." He growled out. She laughed again.

" I'll make you a deal. If you come to my place tonight, I will give you the best blow job of your life." She leaned in more and Mac's dick jerked hard as it tighten up until he was painfully hard. " I will suck you so good you won't be able to move." His lips parted as his breath hitched. Her left hand slipped across the counter while their eyes stayed locked together. " You see, I have mad skills with my mouth and I can promise you one thing. It will be better than getting blown against the side of this piece of shit building." Her comment didn't register with him. Her fingers slipped under his and she pried her keys away. " If you don't come to my place then I will be back tomorrow with twenty dollars." She snatched the keys away then turned and walked casually out of the garage.

" Patrick!" Mac yelled when he heard her car start up. His mouth was surprisingly dry. His heart was slamming in his chest and his stomach was a mess of nerves.

" I'm on it!" Patrick called back.

_" It will better than getting blown against the side of this piece of shit building." _Her voice rang through his head. He tilted his head as he stared at the counter with his mouth tight. How the hell did she know he had gotten a blow job against the building? Was she following him?

" Fucking bitch!" He yelled as his slammed his hands down on the counter.

XXXXXX

" Is the batch ready?" Aaliyah asked into her cellphone. She was washing her dinner plates later that night. " Good. You have the names of his most fucked up customers. They are so methed out I doubt they will be able to tell him who came to their house. I think he's making his meth in the canyons because he spends a lot of nights there but I haven't been able to find out where yet. So what I want you to do is go to four of those addresses I gave you. Give them the batch and leave. No money exchange and no words." A sharp knock came to her door, pulling Aaliyah's attention to it. She shouldered her phone and stepped out of her kitchen. Her front door was right there so she opened it up.

" Found you." Mac said.

" Do what I said and report back tomorrow." Aaliyah said into the phone. She took it from her ear and clicked it off. " So you did." She said to him. She side stepped to allow him to enter her apartment.

" You owe me a blow job now." Mac said. Aaliyah laughed as she walked away.

" I guess I do."

She set her phone down on her dining room table. Mac walked in and shut the door. Her living room, dining room and kitchen were all in one giant room. He followed after her as she disappeared into a room at the far right of the big room. He had formed a plan. She might be complaining about his sex but she wasn't going to complain about his mouth. She owed him a blow job, and he was going to cash it in, but first, he needed to make her beg. He needed her to admit he was amazing. He was going to make her hard ass fall apart.

When Mac walked into her room, he was surprised at what he found. A part of him had thought her room would be black with a black comforter and sheets. He hadn't really expected whips and chains hanging off the wall but he wondered. As it was, her bed had a light blue comforter with white polka dots. Her room was white and she had pink, unlit candles sitting on her dresser. Aaliyah turned and smiled at him.

" Well, get undressed." She said. Mac shook his head and walked over to her. He grabbed her shirt and yanked it up and off. He tossed it to the floor then pushed her onto her bed.

" You're going to blow me later." He snapped as he grabbed her left shoe. Aaliyah watched as he took her shoes away then moved to her jeans. " You wearing panties this time?"

" I guess you have to find out for yourself." She said.

" I'm going to." Mac said as he flicked open her button. He undid her zipper quickly. Aaliyah lifted her hips up to allow him to pull them down. His eyes took in her dark blue boyfriend cut panties. The sides of his lips curled up slightly.

" You see something you like?" She purred out.

" Seen better." Mac commented, locking his face down.

But she knew it was a lie. She could tell by how big his eyes were. His rough fingers curled around the top of her panties and he slowly started to pull them down. His eyes shifted then from her panties to her sex. Heat was already following through her. She was never going to tell him but sex with him was beyond what she had thought it was going to be. He was so much better then she had hoped he would be. She knew her body was flushed and ready for him already.

" I doubt that." She said.

" Open up." Mac ordered.

Aaliyah smiled and laid back on her bed. She bend her knees and let them fall open to her sides. Mac climbed onto the bed, brought his hands to her core and opened her up. He bend his head down and attacked her with his mouth so fiercely, Aaliyah cried out in surprise. He sucked her clit straight into his mouth and slammed his tongue against it. Aaliyah's head came off the bed as her mouth fell open and her eyes went shut. He rubbed, nestle, and sucked her hard. He sank his index finger of his left hand into her and started rubbing the bundle of tender nerves inside her. Her head flew back onto the bed. Her hands went into his hair and she couldn't control herself. Her hips started working. Mac started to growl hard and the vibrations shot threw her.

" Oh my God!" She cried out, making his eyes open.

He looked at her body without pulling away from her. She was writhing under his mouth. Her stomach was contracting and there was no doubt in his mind she'd be able to say what he was doing wasn't making her feel great. Her mouth was open, her cheeks were flushed and she could not stop moving. He was grinning internally but externally he was working her over hard and fast.

To her surprise an orgasm started building fast. It was going to be hard and blinding, she could tell. It was uncoiling inside her, right inside her core. His tongue was working at the same time of his finger. He was pulling, sucking, and licking against her so fast, Aaliyah couldn't think straight. Heat was racing through her. Her hips came off the bed then slammed back down again.

When Aaliyah came, her head and shoulders came off the bed. Her chin tucked down into her chest. She panted and was almost screaming her orgasm out. His right hand clamped down on her stomach to hold her still. She fell back, arched her back up and her head back while she contracted around his finger and trembled in his mouth. He stayed moving against her until he felt her coming down. Then he pulled way, undid his zipper, and mounted her. He slammed home hard and fast.

Both were surprised when another orgasm slammed into her only a few thrusts later. She was clutching Mac hard while she begged him not to stop. Mac was hitting her hard. His hands were holding onto her bed while his hips were moving. Yeah, it was good. She was twitching so bad, milking his cock so hard, that Mac completely lost himself. He came in a blinding rush of hot jets of semen. He fell on top of her hard. They were drenched in sweat while they panted together. Her hands relaxed in his hair as she whimpered softly. The night had gone better then he had planned.

" Try and tell me my sex was weak now." He challenged. His voice was breathless.

" Maybe tomorrow. I'm too tired. Get out." She said. Mac raised his head up from her chest.

" What?" He asked. Aaliyah didn't even open her eyes.

" Get out. I'm tired." Mac put his hands on either side of her head and lifted himself up as he stared down hard at her. When he didn't speak, Aaliyah open her eyes.

" You get out." He snapped.

" I live here." She said. Mac's face redden as he pulled out of her and stood up. He yanked his jeans up and started fixing them.

" You're a real fucking cunt!" He said as he looked down at his jeans.

" Tell me something I don't already know." Aaliyah said. She stood up and moved to her bathroom which was right behind him.

" No one kicks me out." Mac snapped as he turned. She laughed as she shut the door in his face.

" I'm glad I'm the first." He heard her call out.

Mac was a mess of fury as he left her apartment. He was pissed beyond belief. No one got under his skin, but she was. He found himself thinking and saying that phrase a lot since he met her. Everything no one dared to say to him or do to him, she didn't hesitate in doing. They had sex three times and she dismissed HIM. It should have been him dismissing her. What the fuck was going on? His hands tighten on his wheel as he drove fast. He was going to the canyon. He needed to do something that would take his mind off her. He never did the Meth himself. He saw what went into making it and didn't want that shit in his body but he liked making it. He liked the money it brought him. Yeah, he worked full time but that wasn't enough money for him and Mac didn't plan on working in the garage his entire life.


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please Review!*_

The next night, Mac was waiting at the bar for Patrick to report in...and he was looking for her. But Aaliyah hadn't shown up yet. He wasn't sure how he felt about not seeing her. He tighten his hands on his cue stick and slammed his jaws shut. He stared hard at the cue ball in front of him. As he took his shot, the door to the bar opened then closed. Mac straighten up as Patrick made his way slowly towards him. Mac narrowed his eyes. The man looked nervous.

" Hey there, Mac." He said. Mac nodded his head and raised his beer to his mouth.

" Well?" He snapped.

" Ah, she's not at her place. I...I can't find her." Mac exhaled hard.

" Did you put the word out?" He asked.

" Yeah. Everyone knows not to touch her. No one will go out with her if she asks." Patrick said. Mac nodded and took a long drink. " But there is a slight problem."

" What?" Mac growled out as he set his beer down on the table behind him.

" Well, I went John's place, to drop off some product, but he already had some." Mac's frown deepen as he looked at his " Friend".

" What the fuck do you mean?" He asked, slowly.

" I mean, he already had some but not from us. He said a man showed up, dropped it off and gave him this number to call if he wants more." Patrick handed over a piece of paper with a phone number on it. Mac snatched it away and stared hard at it. " John said that stuff was amazing."

" What the fuck is it?" Mac asked.

" It's Meth. The guy didn't make John pay for it. He said he has enough to get him through until tomorrow." The door to the bar opened and SHE walked in. Mac's throat tighten as all the air left his lungs the second he saw her. " What do you think is happening?" Mac shook his head as his eyes tracked her movements while she walked to the bar.

" Don't know. But I'm gonna find out." He said, handing Patrick his cue stick. He stalked over towards the bar.

Aaliyah sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. The night had been good for her. Her product was delivered, a phone number passed out, and she knew it wouldn't be long before she figured out where Mac was making his Meth. She would figure out which cave he stashed his supplies in then steal it all. That would make Aaliyah's boss happy and he would give her a bonus for it.

" You wearing panties?" Mac snapped from behind her. Aaliyah rolled her eyes and ignored him. She set her money on the counter when her drink was set down. " I'm talking to you."

" Yeah, I heard." Aaliyah said.

" Then answer me." He said, sitting down beside her. She turned in her seat.

" You know, I don't like the way you talk to me." She said.

" Tough shit. You belong to me now, I'll talk to you however I want." Mac said with a self satisfied smile on his face.

" I belong to no one." She said with a laugh as she turned away from him. Mac reached out and grabbed her arm, making Aaliyah glare at him. He squeezed her arm as he leaned into her.

" You became mine the minute I put my dick inside you and made you cum." He hissed.

To his surprised Aaliyah met his lean. She put her free hand on the back of his neck and swept her tongue across his bottom lip. Mac was so stunned he didn't move at first. She used her tongue to pull his bottom lip into her mouth where she started to suck it. His eyes went shut and he couldn't stop his groan. His hand lessen it's hold on her arm. She pulled enough to whisper against his lips.

" You're not the only one who ever made me cum. I make myself cum daily so I belong to me." Then she pulled away, making his eyes snapped opened.

" I don't know what game you're playing but I will win." He hissed out again. Aaliyah's hand shot out and she grabbed him between his legs.

" You're hard as hell but me, I'm dry as a bone so I'd have to say, I'm winning right now. I bet you are thinking about getting me into bed again." Mac hated her, in that moment he hated her because she was right. All he could think about was getting her under him but it didn't help that she was stroking him through his pants.

" You're cheating." He bit out. " You can't stroke a man's dick and not expect him to be thinking about getting laid." Aaliyah smiled.

" You could step out of my reach but instead, you are standing here, letting me rub you." It took everything in Mac to pull away from her. He hoped it looked easy but he could tell by the look on her face, by the smirk she was sporting, she knew just how much effort it had taken him. She knew how hard it had been for him to break the contact.

" I fucking hate you." He snapped.

" You might hate me but you love what I have between my legs." She said. Mac stepped in close to her, completely invading her personal space.

" You act like your pussy's better than anyone else and it ain't." He said, making sure he dropped his voice so it sounded dangerous but Aaliyah's smirk didn't fade.

" Then stop coming after it." She said. She had him there and they both knew it. As his jaw tighten, his neck strained and his face went red. " Good night, Mac." She said. And just like that, she turned from him and dismissed him. She picked up her drink and started drinking like he wasn't standing there. Mac slammed his fist down on the bar top and stalked out.

XXXXXX

Aaliyah stood in the darkness, looking through her binoculars as Mac stormed and stomped around the entrance to a cave. His hands were in fists and he was yelling. She had seen Mac going in and out of that cave before but there were so many passage ways she had not been able to locate his Meth Lab. She had waited at the bar for ten minutes then left and came to the canyons, knowing he would be here.

" Stupid, fucking bitch!" He yelled, making her smile.

She was getting under his skin. Her hope was that he would get so pissed off he wouldn't be able to cook. Then slowly, she would take over all his clients and put him out of business, just like he had almost done to her boss. She worked for a ruthless man and he had called Aaliyah in to handle the problem with Mac. She had come to the canyon, hid out in the town beside Red Canyon and started watching him. She had learned all his customers' names and addresses. She had watched and leaned how he interacted people. He thought he was top dog and she was going to show him just how wrong he was.

XXXXXX

Mac sat in his truck with his hands wring against the steering wheel while he stared at her apartment. It was dark and her car wasn't in the parking lot but he knew she had to come home soon and when she did, she was going to pay for embarrassing him in the bar. She owed him a blow job and he was going to collect it, that night.

After a while, her car pulled into a parking space. Mac watched through narrowed eyes as she turned off her car and stepped out. Mac decided it was time to make his move. He slipped quietly out of his truck, closing the door carefully. He crept through the parking lot as she dug her keys out of her bag. He was coming up on her fast and she had no idea.

Aaliyah was hit hard from behind suddenly. She was thrown against the door to her apartment as a hard body pressed its self into her back. Her left hand was grabbed and slammed above her head. Her right arm was twisted around her back and held there by the body. A right hand went against the door by her head as second before she felt body heat come to her right ear.

" You're a cocky bitch." Mac hissed. " Bet you don't think you're so smart now, do you?"

" Actually, I do. You came to me, AGAIN." She pointed out. He brought his right hand down to the arm twisted at her back.

" You owe me a blow job." He hissed. " And I ate you out good last night so I think you owe me two. I'm here to cash one in."

" Well, I can't really suck your dick like this, can I?" She asked. Mac didn't reply for a few seconds and his grip didn't let up either. Her right arm was starting to hurt but there was no way she was going to let him know that.

" I'm gonna let you go but I'm going to make sure you aren't carrying anything you that can hurt me." Mac said.

He moved her right arm up and he added it to her left one. He held both her arms in place with one of his hands. His other hand skirted down her arm and down her waist. He grinned as he pretended to be checking her weapons when he was really just enjoying the feel of her body. He checked her chest, both sides of her ribs. He checked her inner thighs, pausing at her crotch with his grin widening.

" Alright, Baby. I'm going to let you go. You open that door then we are going in, you got it?" He snapped.

" I got it." Aaliyah said.

Slowly, Mac's hold on her wrists let go. He stepped back as she dropped her arms. She was praying he didn't see her hands shaking. She was forcing herself to breath as slowly as she could while she slipped her key into the lock. When it turned, she shot into her apartment, slamming the door in his face and relocking it. She leaned her forehead against it with her eyes shut.

" Open the fucking door!" Mac screamed a second before he hit his fist against it.

" Oh, no thanks!" She called out.

" You fucking bitch! You have no idea who you are messing with!" He yelled.

" Yes, I do." Aaliyah whispered. " When you learn that you can not order me around, when YOU are begging for me, and trust me, you will beg, that is when I will give you what I owe you. Now, go away!"

" You are going to regret this!" Mac yelled.

He kicked the door, making her jump. Aaliyah waited a few minutes then peered out of her side window. She watched as Mac moved through the parking lot. His anger was displayed through his entire body. She smiled and faced the inside of her apartment. She sank down to the floor and stared to laugh. Her body was tingling with excitement. Mac's hostile actions, his yelling and screaming, turned her on. She liked his aggression and his roughness. If things were different in her life, her and Mac could be a force to be reckoned with. They could take on anything and have fun doing it. He had the meanness and aggression she liked in and outside of the bedroom. She wondered...


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please Review! __**Veritaskym: **__it is part her personality and part she knows what will get to him. She wants to distract him but she is starting to like him. *_

Mac left her place more pissed than he had ever been. He was cursing and screaming as he drove hard and fast. He called a blond whore named Melissa and told her he wanted a blow job. When she started to say no, he freaked out and started screaming at her. Melissa started saying she was sorry. He slammed the phone down and screeched down the road to the whore's house. His heart was slamming in his chest.

But when he pulled up into her driveway, he realized he was soft. There was nothing hard about him. When Melissa opened the door to her trailer, he looked up and through his windshield. That girl could suck anything and suck it good, Mac known from experience, but the sight of her did nothing for him. With another bust of swear words, he threw his truck into reverse and flew out of her drive way. There was only one thing he could do that would calm him down.

XXXXXX

Aaliyah was already waiting in her favorite hiding when Mac pulled up to the canyon. She knew he would show up there. He always went there when he was pissed. She had followed him to a girl's house, surprised at the jealousy that had went through her when the girl appeared in the doorway and the happiness she felt when he pulled away without getting out his truck. She had taken a short cut to the canyons, beating him there. She waited until he disappeared inside the cave, then started in.

Thankfully Mac had brought a flashlight and was so pissed of that he didn't notice her. He was cursing through the canyon, making following him easy. She moved quietly, sticking to the shadows as they walked. She was took note of every passage they took until the cabin opened to a massive room. As Mac made his way towards his work station, Aaliyah crept behind one of the barrels he had stored inside the room.

" Fucking bitch." Mac was muttering. " Who the fuck does she think she is? I am never talking to her again. I'm going to get those blow jobs from her and then never talking to her again. I'll ruin her here. No one will hire her here, she'll be forced to leave. I'll tell everyone she's nothing but a whore." Aaliyah had to suppress her laughter. She had gotten inside his head faster than she had thought she would. Mac was falling apart at the seams.

Aaliyah backed out of the room and started to make her way, in the dark, towards the front of the canyon. Now that she knew where he kept his supplies, she could start stealing it. Once all his clients were gone, and she had taken everything useful from his lab, she would destroy everything else. It would take him months to rebuild and by then, he'd be broke. Aaliyah smiled to herself. He'd be broke and she'd have everything.

Maybe she'd think about hiring him to work for her. He was right about one thing. When he had said he had went down on her good, he couldn't have known how true that statement was. Aaliyah could honestly say she had never had better sex then what she had gotten from Mac. She had never had as big of an orgasm as she had when his mouth was on her. Mac was like some kind of sex and oral sex God. Maybe she'd make that his job. Her boss didn't say she couldn't keep him around.

Aaliyah had never thought she could be selling Meth but she wouldn't have it any other way. She had gotten into selling through a friend. Aaliyah needed money for school, college was expensive. A friend of hers had been selling it and brought Aaliyah in on the deal. Because Aaliyah's pretty face and charming personality, she was able to bring in more clients then anyone else had. Her sweet nature and way of dealing with people had earned her boss more and more money. There had only been a times when she had to be ruthless and during those times, her boss had praised her.

Then the boss, a man named Nick, had moved west, he had brought Aaliyah with him. Together, they had scouted the areas and that was how she found out about Mac. She had studied him, watched him, and learned his habits. She knew which whores he used to sex and which ones he used for blow jobs or hand jobs. She saw the way he treated people and was going to use that against him. To his clients, she was going to be the gentle, loving force they didn't get from Mac. She was going to sooth their pain while she fed them her drugs. She would be their shoulder to cry on because people didn't do drugs because they loved their lives. To Mac, she was going to be cold, the complete opposite of his whores. She was going to use him like he used people. She was going make him want her so bad, he couldn't think straight. If he couldn't think, he couldn't pay attention to his Meth. She would snatch up his customers quick.

XXXXXX

" What the fuck is going on!" Mac yelled as he threw a wrench across the garage. " Who the fuck is this guy!" Five more of Mac's customers had been hit up by some guy who was home delivering drugs, drugs the addicts were swearing where the best they ever had.

" I don't know, Mac. I only have this number." Patrick said.

" And no one can tell you what this guy looks like?" Mac asked.

" No."

" Give me that fucking number!" Mac ordered.

" Troubles?" Aaliyah asked as she walked into the garage. Patrick was in the process of handing the paper with a number on it. Mac snatched it away and grunted to her.

" What the fuck do you want?" He growled as he turned away.

" I was bored so I thought I'd see what you were up too." She said. " Hi, Patrick." She purred. Mac whipped around to see Patrick start to blush and Aaliyah swept her eyes down him

" Ah, hi, Aaliyah." Patrick said softly.

" How is your day?" Mac narrowed his eyes as he came to the counter.

" He's got shit to do in the back." Mac said.

" Yeah, I got shit to do." Patrick said as he hurried away. Aaliyah started to smile as she started towards Mac.

" Why are you in such a bad mood?" She asked. Mac tucked the number into his back pocket.

" Maybe because I need a blow job but the dumb bitch that owes me one won't give it up." He snapped. Aaliyah smiled and laughed.

" Well she does sound like a dumb bitch. How about you," She reached across the counter and placed the tips of her fingers of her left hand against the top of his right hand. " come over to my place tonight and let me fix the bad day you are having." He watched her fingers as they made slow circles against his hand.

" Why the hell would I do that?" Mac snapped as he yanked his hand away from her.

Aaliyah smiled and started around the counter. He placed both his hands on the edge of it while he stared her down. She bent down and ducked down under his arms. She hopped on the counter, linked her legs around his waist and pulled him towards her. Her arms went around his shoulders and she kissed him. She licked against his bottom lip then sucked it into her mouth. He tighten his hold on the counter, refusing to give into her. That is, until she started to rub herself against his hard on.

Mac growled and shoved his tongue into her mouth at the same time his arms locked around her. She started to suck his tongue, making him thrust against her. He was falling apart around her and hated himself for it. He wanted her and she knew it. She was moaning as she sucked him, sending his mind into a whirlwind.

" That's just a taste of what is to come if you show up." She whispered against his lips.

" I've had better." He lied. Aaliyah laughed then slipped down the counter.

" Then let me help you make up your mind." She said with a smirk.

She went straight to her knees and grabbed the zipper of his jumper. She yanked it down and pulled him out of his boxers. He didn't wear pants under his jumper for times just like this. He grabbed the counter and watched her. She looked up at him at the same time she swirled her tongue around the head of his penis. He sucked in his breath and tilted his head back. She moved down his length, taking the entire thing into her mouth. He moaned loudly at the sensations she was giving him when she started moving. Up and down the warmness of her mouth took him in. He groaned then panted as she licked up him and sucked him hard.

" Hey Mac, oh..sorry." Patrick's voice made them both jump. Mac grabbed her and yanked her up then turned and gave his friend his back. Patrick hurried away. Mac was tucking himself back into his pants and zipping up quickly. Aaliyah smiled and wiped at her mouth.

" Come over at nine." She said. She grabbed his jaw line and whipped his head around to look at her. She crushed her mouth against his hard.

Mac was more than a little stunned as she walked away. Usually, he didn't care if his friends saw him getting head. He was shocked by his actions, shocked that he had yanked her up, not wanting his friend to see her in that position. He was taking deep breaths to calm himself down. Yeah, he was going to her house. He looked up at the clock and started counting down the hours. The little bit she was locked on his dick had been amazing.

XXXXXX

At the same time Mac arrived at Aaliyah's house, a man pulled up to the canyons. As she led Mac by his hand to her room, a man was following a hand drawn map to Mac's lab. While Mac was reclining back in her bed with his hands supporting his weight and his dick in Aaliyah's mouth, the man was going through Mac's things. Mac's head went back, his eyes shut, his mouth open and Mac knew it was the best blow job he had ever gotten. His hips were thrusting and he couldn't stop his moans. Across town his lab was being cleaned out.

When Mac thought he couldn't take it anymore, he pulled Aaliyah off him. He flipped them over, undressed her in a way Mac never had before and admired her body. He laid over her, moving into her slowly, completely surprising himself. Mac never took things slow. As he put his hand in her hair, kissed her long and deep, he moved against her, drinking down her moans. At the same time, what couldn't be stolen from the lab, was being destroyed. While she came under him, Mac poured himself into her in a strong, heat filled orgasm.

As he curled laid in her bed and curled around her to sleep, his lab went up in smoke. Mac, who never slept at a girl's house, felt peaceful and comfortable. She fit against him and he started making plans for morning sex, shower sex, and before work sex. He smiled while nestling his face into her hair. Maybe having a regular girl in his bed wasn't such a bad idea, he was thinking to himself. He had already made sure everyone knew she was his, he just needed her to know it.

" You're mine now, you hear me?" He muttered.

" Oh yeah, why's that?" Aaliyah asked as she stared at her wall.

" Because I want you and I don't want anyone else to have you." Mac said.

" Oh I see how it is. You want me to yourself but you will go around with your whores." Aaliyah was surprised at how bitter her voice sounded.

" No. I don't need them anymore." Aaliyah's heart dropped.

He was feeding her lines, she told herself. Mac was not a one woman man. She had asked around, she had watched him. He was only feeding her lines, she started repeating over and over again.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please Review!*_

In the morning, when Mac woke up, Aaliyah was laying on her side, not facing him. He was on his back. He rubbed his eyes then his face. He reached under the blankets then and touched her bare skin. Excitement went straight through him. He yanked the blankets off her, making her jump awake and cry out in surprise.

" What are you doing?" She yelled as she turned to her back.

" Get the fuck on your knees." He ordered as he moved.

She narrowed her eyes at him, looked down at his erection and smiled. He was hard and jetting up between his legs, wanting her. She quickly did as he said, flipping herself over and coming up on her knees. He moved behind her and took her hard and fast, the entire time his phone was ringing over and over again. But Mac didn't care, all he cared about was her loud moaning and the orgasm that was starting to burst through him.

Luckily Aaliyah had an extra, new toothbrush. They brushed their teeth together then took a shower. Mac loved the way the water and soap looked against her skin and he was hard almost right away. He smirked as she rubbed her breasts together, loving how she teased him. He washed and watched her wash, until he couldn't take it. He pushed her against the shower wall and took her again, feeling lucky that she liked it as rough as he did.

As they were getting dressed, Aaliyah rolled her eyes and told him he needed to answer the phone. It had continued to ring but Mac still wasn't caring. Her body kept him distracted, even as it disappeared into her clothes. After they were dressed, he grabbed her and kissed her roughly. Her arms went around his shoulders as they tumbled onto her bed. They made out hard and fast.

" What the fuck!" Aaliyah snapped as she pulled her mouth from his. " Who the hell is trying to reach you?"

" I don't give a shit who it is." Mac said, his voice low. He bite down into her shoulder, making her gasp and arch up into him.

" Just answer it. I'll make breakfast then we can have sex one more time before you leave." She said, pushing at his shoulder.

" Your sex drive is amazing." He said as he pulled away.

" Your sex is amazing." Aaliyah commented, sitting up.

Mac walked around her bed and snatched up his phone. She walked out of her room with him following her. He was shocked to see he had over 20 missed calls from Patrick. He reached out and smacked Aaliyah on the ass. She laughed while she moved into her kitchen. He dug a smoke out, walked to her door and went outside. He shut her door and walked over to one of her windows so he could watch her while he smoked and talked. He grinned as he lite up his smoke and started to call his friend back.

" Mac!" Patrick's voice was panicked.

" What the hell are you calling me so much?" Mac growled as he watched Aaliyah. She was facing him, smiling. She pulled up her shirt and grabbed her tits, making him grin.

" The lab was burned down!" Patrick yelled. Mac stuck his tongue out at Aaliyah and grabbed his dick through his pants. She laughed as he shook it out at her. " Did you hear me!"

" What!" Mac snapped, feeling annoyed at his friend. He started to stroke himself through his pants, pumping his hips sexually, watching as she slipped her finger into her mouth and pretended to suck it like she did his dick. Damn, this girl turned him on like no other.

" The lab! Someone burned it! There is nothing left!" Patrick yelled. Mac's hand froze mid stroke.

" What the hell are you talking about?" He asked. Aaliyah was laughing as she turned and went to her fridge.

" You better come. Walter is flipping out. It's bad, Mac. It's real fucking bad."

" I'm coming." Without a goodbye, Mac hung up his phone and moved towards her door.

" I hope you like scrambled eggs because that's all I can make!" Aaliyah called out when he walked in.

" I have to go." Mac said.

" What? Why?" She whined as she looked back at him. Mac was pale and frowning. " What's wrong?"

" Problem at work." He muttered as he reached out to her. He grabbed her forearm and pulled her to him. His left hand went into her hair a second before he kissed her. A cold rush went through her. She knew what was wrong. She brought her hands to his chest.

" Mac, " She whispered.

" I'll be back later." He said before he pulled away. She watched as he walked through her apartment. A part of her wanted to call out to him but she didn't. At the same time her door closed, she took her phone from off the counter. She opened her text messages and read the one she had gotten last night. The one that came through while she was wrapped up tight in his arms.

' Everything is done.'

Aaliyah looked up as his truck pulled away. He was going to be pissed.

XXXXXX

" Where the fuck were you?" Walter asked as Mac walked into his lab. Everything was destroyed.

" Busy." Mac muttered as he looked around in anger.

" Busy in that bitch!" Walter snapped.

" I was busy, that's all you need to know." Mac said. Walter grabbed him hard and whipped him around.

" That's all I need to know?" He snapped. " That's all I need to know! Listen to me, Boy!" Walter put himself right in Mac's face. " You have been chasing after that pussy since she walked into town. You have been neglecting your job because you want to get your dick wet. Now where the fuck were you when this happen?" Walter was a force to deal with when he was angry but when his voice was low, like it was then, he was the most dangerous.

" With Aaliyah." Mac admitted. Walter tighten his hold on Mac's shoulder as he pushed him into the wall behind him.

" All night?" Walter asked. Mac nodded. " And this morning?"

" I was with her." He said. Walter shook his head slowly.

" I hope it was worth it. I hope the sex was the best you ever had because that is the last time you are getting it from her. You will not see her again, do you understand?"

" There are other labs. This wasn't my only one." Mac defended. It was true, he had other labs throughout the canyon but they both knew that was the biggest one.

" Do you think I give a shit about your other labs? Look around you, Son." Walter spit out the word, _Son_. " Everything you had stored here is gone. The other two labs are not as stocked as this one. And, I have heard that you are losing customers left and right. Get your head out from in between her legs. You are acting like a love sick teenager. You are done with her. If I see you with her again, there will be hell to pay. Now...clean this shit up." Walter pushed away from him and strolled out. Mac was breathing hard and staring straight ahead of him.

XXXXXX

Mac was covered in dirt and sweat when he walked into the bar around lunch time. He and Patrick had closed down the garage for the day and were cleaning the canyon up. They had checked the other labs, and they were untouched, thankfully. He was sitting at the bar with a beer in front of him and a sandwich. He shook his head as he narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure he could leave her alone.

" You look so hot when you're dirty and sweating." Aaliyah whispered into his ear. Mac closed his eyes briefly. When he felt her move to his side, he opened his eyes and looked at her. Thankfully he knew Walter was not at the bar. " What have you been doing? I went to the garage but it was closed." Mac looked forward and picked up his sandwich.

" Cleaning shit." He muttered as he brought the sandwich to his mouth. Maybe he did need to stay away from her. Just sitting next to her was fucking with his head and that was something that never happen to Mac. No one fucked with his head. It only got worst when he felt her hand slide under the bar and up his inner thigh.

" I think you should come home with me." She hissed as she brought herself against his side. She nipped at his earlobe at the same time she grabbed his dick. " I can give you something for lunch that's better than this sandwich." He closed his eyes. He knew it was true.

" I got shit to do." He said through gritted teeth. She started to stroke him.

" Yeah, you do. Me." She purred out.

Mac dropped his sandwich and turned as he grabbed her by her neck. He growled loudly as he kissed her hard. Walter be damned. He needed this girl like no other. She was whimpering as he kissed her. He was panting against her cheek. He knew there was no way he'd make it back to her place but he wasn't able to take her out back, in the middle of the day. He'd take her to a back road and fuck her in his truck.

" Let's go." Aaliyah whispered. He pulled away, feeling his chest grow tight. He grabbed his napkin and swiped it across her mouth to clean the dirt off her perfect skin. " Get your sandwich to go and come on."

XXXXXX

Against his better judgment, Mac found himself at her place that night with a packed bag of his clothes. She opened the door with a smile. They had dinner together then she fucked his brains out on her living room floor then again in her bed. Afterwards, they laid in her bed with her head on his chest and his hand in her hair. She was letting her fingers make slow circles against his stomach. Both were lost in their own thoughts. A few feeling was coming over her. Aaliyah felt bad. She was going to talk to her boss in the morning. She wanted to bring Mac in with her work. She knew she could make him more money then he had been making on his own but she wasn't sure how he was going to feel about what she had been doing.

Mac's fingers were slipping through her hair while he stared at her ceiling. He had to be with her. He had no choice. This was the only girl who ever made him feel...anything. He could stay away from her during the day and sneak over to see her at night. He could spend his nights with her then leave for work the next day. All he had to do was get his old customers back and get on Walter's good side again. He would fix everything and still get the girl.


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please Review! __**Veritas:**__ Im sorry you don't like her! She is a female Mac though.*_

Aaliyah had begged Nick to bring Mac on and after a week, he relented. He told Aaliyah she was going to be responsible for Mac. She would be his boss, so to speak. Aaliyah was so excited that when Mac came to her apartment that night, she had jumped straight into his arms. He had one hand under her ass and the other in her hair. He flipped her around and kissed her hard as he pressed her against the door. He had all but moved into her place. Their relationship was fast paced and amazing. He went home to feed his dog and get fresh clothes and that was all. After work, he would go to her place for the night, every night, over and over again.

" I have something I want to talk to you about." Aaliyah said as he took her neck in his mouth.

" It can wait. I want inside you."

" No, it can't. I'm excited." She whined. He moved his mouth to hers and started to kiss her senseless while he squeezed her ass.

" Come on, Baby. I have had a hard day." Mac whined against her mouth.

She knew that was true. She had been watching him. He was busting his ass trying to catch up on his meth orders, make more meth and get his clients back. She felt bad that she was the cause of his stress but she was ready to make it up to him. She was sure her offer would make him feel better. Working with Nick would earn Mac more money than he was making on his own.

" I know you have but I have something to tell you that will make everything better." Aaliyah said. Mac looked at her with his eyebrows up.

" What?" He playfully snapped.. " Hurry up and tell me then fuck me stupid."

" Oh and I will." She said. Mac grinned.

" Fuck yeah, you will." He let her slid down him to the floor, squeezing her ass as she went.

" So I was talking to my boss, his name is Nick, and I got you a job." Aaliyah said, taking his hand.

" I don't need a job." Mac said. He was letting her led him to her bedroom. " I have a job."

" Yes, I know you work at the garage, but I know about your other job." She said. Mac frowned and narrowed his eyes at the back of her head.

" What other job?" Mac asked. Aaliyah laughed and pulled him forward. She pushed him down so he would lay on her bed.

" I know about you and the Meth." She said, taking a hold of his jeans.

" How the hell do you know about that?" Mac snapped. He was staring hard at her. She smiled while she worked at getting his jeans undone.

" My boss is one of the biggest deal dealers back where I come from. He moved out here to extended his business." Aaliyah climbed on top of Mac and put her hands under his shirt so she could run her nails up and down his chest. " So I came here to help him." Mac's jaw started to work back and forth as his anger started to grow.

" What the fuck are you talking about?" He said. He grabbed her at her wrists to stop her from distracting him. Aaliyah smiled and leaned down. She licked across his bottom lip.

" I'm the one who stole your clients." She whispered against his mouth. Mac started to stare at her ceiling. " But I can give them back to you and make you more money if you join my team." He grabbed her shoulders and flipped them over so fast, Aaliyah cried out then laughed. He planted his hands on either side of her head.

" What. The. Fuck." He snarled down. Aaliyah took his face in her hands.

" Nick makes amazing Meth. I mean, I wouldn't know because I don't do drugs but they must be good because he has a lot of clients. I'm one of his dealers. I talked to him about bring you over and he agreed. You will make so much money with him that you can quit the garage. We could build a big life together." Mac grabbed her wrists and threw her hands away from his face. Aaliyah's smile faded. " What's wrong, Mac? I thought you'd be excited."

" You stole my people?" He growled.

" Well yeah." She said it like it made complete and total sense.

" Who are you?" Mac asked. Aaliyah was finally seeing how mad Mac was. She took a deep breath. She knew this part was going to piss him off but she thought her offer would bring him through.

" Nick moved out here to tap into the drug market. He found out about you and brought me here to learn about you. I have been watching you for a while. I found your labs, learned who your clients were, learned your schedule, then I moved in." She admitted.

" Did you fuck me to get into my head?" He asked. He was squeezing her wrists so hard, Aaliyah knew she was going to have bruises.

" At first, yeah." She said softly. " I was just going to sleep with you to earn your trust but once we started everything, things changed for me. I never expected the sex to be so good. I never expected us actually start anything for real. You weren't supposed to become my boyfriend but you did so I..."

" Did you have my lab burned down?" He interrupted. Aaliyah nodded as she bit into her bottom lip.

" I had one of my workers do it." She said softly.

" Fucking bitch!" Mac yelled as he pushed away from her.

" I know you're mad but.."

" Mad!" He screamed as she sat up. He grabbed his pants and started to fixing them, his hands shaking with his anger. " I'm fucking pissed! You're a fucking liar!"

" Look I know what I did was bad but I didn't know you when I started it. You were nothing to me." Aaliyah explained. She stood up and went to him, touching his forearms lightly. " But that changed. I'm sorry for what I did but I want to make it up to you. I care about you now. I want to make things right so I got you a job."

" You have no idea what you did to me!" Mac yelled.

" I can fix this." She said.

" Fuck you!" Mac was yelling as he stalked through her apartment.

" Mac, wait!" He could hear Aaliyah coming up behind him but he didn't care. When she reached out for him, Mac spun around and pushed her away from him.

" Don't fucking touch me, you whore!" He yelled.

" I'm not a whore." She said.

" Yes you are! I thought you different from other girls but you are just like them! You fucking lied to me! You fucked me over!" He yelled. She was still saying his name and reaching for him but Mac had had enough. He pushed her one more time before he walked out of her apartment.

As he drove to the bar, his mind was racing. Walter would kill her, and maybe him, if he found out who and what she was. Mac was pissed. She had cost him, and Walter, a lot of money. She had lied to him. She made him think she actually wanted to be with him and he was surprised that that hurt the most. He cursed and screamed as he drove. She had tricked him, she had been ruthless...she had done to him what he would have done to someone.

Mac narrowed his eyes and shook his head. He pulled into his parking spot and cursed again. He threw his truck into park and opened the door. He would not think like that. Aaliyah had gotten into his head and fucked him over. She made him care about her and that was fucked it. Mac's truck rocked slightly with the force of him slamming the door shut.

Mac walked into the bar and quickly looked around. Same tired, old people as every night. Some of his old whores were milling around. Mac realized that since Aaliyah came into his life, he hadn't fucked any of the whores. He really had been completely wrapped up in Aaliyah. She had encased him inside her and he had been blind to what she really was.

He shook himself and moved towards the bar were Patrick was sitting. Mac was going to get shit faced drunk, then drag a whore to the back. There was no better way to get your anger out. He may even take two of them. He hadn't had a threesome in a while so he figured he was due. As he plopped down beside his friend, Aaliyah's pretty face flashed in front of him. If she ever found out that he was planning a threesome with other girls, she'd never talk to him again. His heart dropped for a second.

" Problems?" Patrick asked.

" Fucking bitch." Mac muttered as the bartender set down down a beer in front of Mac. He snatched it up hard.

" Who?" Patrick asked.

" Aaliyah." He said before he started chugging the beer.

" I thought you weren't fucking her anymore. Walter told you to leave her alone."

" Well I was sneaking around!" Mac snapped as he set his beer down. " And I'm not just fucking her! She's mine! She's my girlfriend! Was!" Mac corrected himself quickly. " She was my girlfriend but she lied! She's the one who took my customers! She had my lab destroyed! She's a stupid whore!" He was so busy ranting and raving that he didn't notice when Patrick snuck away.

XXXXXX

Aaliyah was sitting on her couch with tears coming down her face. She had expected Mac to get mad but not to storm out on her. She thought once she had explained everything, he would have agreed and been happy about what she had done. He could make a shit ton of money but he hadn't cared about that. He had been screaming at her.

A knock at the door, made her jump up. She hurried towards the door, thinking it was Mac coming back to her. She wiped her cheeks quickly. She started to smile as her heart beat faster. He was going to forgive her, she just knew it. He had come to his senses and knew what she knew, that they were meant to be together. That they were made to be together. She was a female Mac. She was his perfect mate and he was hers.

" I knew you'd come back." Aaliyah said, excitedly as she opened her door.

" Hello." Said an older man who was standing next to Patrick on her porch. " My name is Walter, I'm Mac's father. I thought it was time for me to introduce myself. I understand you have not only stolen my son's black heart but all my customers and destroyed my labs." Aaliyah was not given a chance to respond. Patrick shot forward and pressed a taser straight into her a second before he turned it on. The shock went through her, bring her right to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please Review! Hey, can someone PM me about the image manager? I want to post a picture up for my story but it says I have to own them. I don't own any pictures of Reedus so I don't want to post something and then get suspended again. Does anyone know how it works? __**Java: **__thanks! Honestly, I wasn't sure how she would be received since she sells drugs and likes it. *_

Mac was staring into his half drank beer, thinking about everything she said, of course. He always thought about her. No matter what he did, Aaliyah was in his mind. It made him mad. He closed his eyes and shook his head. What was with her, he wondered. What did she mean when she said she had watched him? Mac sat up straight as her words came back to him about getting a blow job against the back of the garage building. He opened his eyes only to narrowed them and stood up to take out his wallet. He threw some money on the bar and left. He needed answers, answers only she could give him.

He walked out, wondering where Patrick had went. As he walked over to his truck, he started to think about what she had said. He couldn't quit Walter, there was no way. Walter may have been his father but they had never had a father/son relationship and Walter won't think twice to kill him. He won't think twice to kill Aaliyah. That thought alone made Mac pick up his pace. If Walter found out it was her who was taking his customers, she was as good as dead. Fear sliced through him.

Where the hell did Patrick go? He wondered while he drove back to her place. Mac shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was sure the man was just getting laid in the back of the bar. Well good for him. He needed to get laid and now that Mac didn't want anyone else but Aaliyah, Patrick could have all the whores. That thought slapped him in his face. He DIDN"T want anyone else and was having a hard time imaging himself going after anyone else. Aaliyah had lied to him and fucked him to get into his head, but a part of him was turned on by that. She had done just what he would do to someone. Mac started to grin to himself. Maybe they could team up and take Walter down. He didn't like the old man anyway, hated him actually.

And he was sure they could do it until he pulled up to her apartment and saw her front door hanging open. Mac's breath stopped and his mouth went dry. That could only mean one thing. Walter had her and if Walter had her, she could be dead right then. Mac threw his truck into reverse and flew out of the parking space. He pointed the truck towards the canyons and sped away. He could only hope he could reach her before Walter hurt her.

XXXXXX

Aaliyah had a gag covering her mouth. Her arms were behind the chair and her wrists were tied together. Her head was pounding and there was a taste of blood in her mouth. The side of her face told her that she had been punched while she was out. She opened her eyes and tried hard not to groan at the pain. She tried to swallow as she raised her head up.

" Well hello." Walter said with a grin. " Glad to have you back."

" Walter!" Mac's yell rang out through the canyon a second before he appeared in his old lab. Patrick shrunk back slightly. Mac scared the hell out of him.

" Well well, look what we have. Mac, since you couldn't do your job, Patrick, here, had to do it for you. He let me know that this pretty bitch is the one who has been stealing my customers." Walter said. Mac moved slowly, his eyes taking her in.

" I was doing my job. I was fucking the information out of her. She talks alot when she wants me to make her cum." He said. Aaliyah's eyes were wet with tears. Mac was frowning at her and his voice was laced with hate.

" Oh you were? That's funny because Patrick said you just showed up at the bar, pissed off and upset that she had been lying to you. I think you were fucking her because you like her. Maybe you even have some lovely dovely feelings towards her." Walter said as he watched his son. Mac casually shrugged his shoulders.

" Her pussy's good. What do you want me to say? It's tight, not like the whores around here, and she can suck a dick like no other." Mac said. Aaliyah blinked and a tear slipped down her cheek. She knew he was pissed but she hadn't thought he hated her.

" And that is the only reason you disobeyed me? Because she's tight and can suck dick?" Walter asked with a smirk. Mac was moving around them slowly.

" Best blow jobs I ever had and she sucks my dick before sex every time." He commented.

" How does she taste?" Patrick asked quickly. Mac grinned.

" Like heaven." He said. Aaliyah closed her eyes and shook her head. " She's sweet and warm. She coats you tongue like candy and slides down your throat like honey." Aaliyah's shoulders started to shake as she started to cry harder.

" If she nothing but a whore to you then you won't mind letting Patrick and I have a crack at her before I kill her." Walter said, making Aaliyah's eyes snap open.

" Go ahead. Have my sloppy seconds." Mac said.

" You really don't care?" Walter asked. Mac rolled his eyes.

" No. Why would I? Do what you want to her but I'd like to get at least one more blow job out of her." He said.

" She can blow you while Patrick fucks her but first, you are going to watch me fuck her." Walter said as he turned towards Aaliyah.

" I don't, fucking, think so." Came a new voice from the head of the canyon. Walter, Patrick, and Mac jumped and looked towards it. There were two men standing at the entrance. Each man had two guys out and up.

" Who the fuck are you!" Walter snapped.

" Nick. You have kidnapped my best dealer and it looks as if you roughed her up a bit." Nick said.

" I might have hit her a few times." Walter admitted.

" Well she belongs to me." Nick said. Walter and Patrick whipped out their own guns. The four men didn't notice Mac as he crept closer and closer to Aaliyah.

" And what are you going to do about it?" Walter spit out. Nick smiled.

" So glad you asked." He said.

A second later gun fire bust through the canyon. Mac took off. He tackled the chair she was tied to, knocking her down on her side. His hands went to her wrists where he started untying the rope as fast as he could. When she was untied, he reached around and yanked the gag away from her. They were up and running deeper into the canyon in seconds, dodging stray bullets as they went. Mac was leading the way, gripping her hand hard. He didn't stop running until they were completely engulfed in darkness, until the lights from the flashlights Walter had set up didn't reach them.

Mac turned around and took a hold of her face. His mouth processed hers quickly but the kiss was anything but fast. His tongue moved into her mouth and over hers slowly. She brought her hands up to his face as his tongue twisted around hers. His hands moved to her ears were he tried to save her hearing from the loud gunshots. She took his cue and covered his as well. His tongue pulled back only to reenter her mouth a second later. His fingers went into her hair while his palms blocked out all sound. He wanted so bad to ask her if she was okay, to let her know he was sorry. She wanted to tell him she was thankful that he had come for her even though she had lied to him.

" Aaliyah!" Nick's shout rang out when the gun fire stopped. Mac pulled his hands from her ears, letting her know it was okay for her to do the same.

" I'm sorry." She whispered.

" Aaliyah!" Nick called out again.

" It's okay." Mac whispered. He took her hand and started leading her towards the canyon opening. He pulled her behind him to protect her once they emerged. Walter and Patrick were laying on the canyon floor, their bodies full of lead.

" I'm okay!" Aaliyah started saying to reassure her boss. She dropped Mac's hand. He was stunned when she rushed forward and hugged the blond. " I'm okay."

" I came as soon as Jonathan called me. I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner." Nick said as he hugged her tight.

" How did you know?" Aaliyah asked. She pulled away enough to look at the tall, light brown haired man standing beside Nick.

" I started following Walter after he showed up here when the lab was burned down. I saw him use the taser on you and called Nick. He told me not to take them on myself or I would have." He said. " Are you okay?"

" Yeah. My face is killing me but it's okay. Damn, I hope I never get tased again, that's for sure. That fucking sucked." Aaliyah said with a smile. She pulled completely away from Nick and faced Mac. " This is Nick, my boss and Jonathan, my helper. He has been delivering Nick's drugs for us." Nick came forward with his hand out like they were meeting at her place.

" You must be Mac. I have heard a lot about you." He said with a smile.

" You're Aaliyah's boss?" Mac asked, shaking the man's hand.

" And other things." He said. Instantly Mac was angry. Without thinking he squeezed Nick's hand hard. Nick smiled. " It's not like that, I can promise you that. Aaliyah and I have never been lovers and we never will be."

" Why's that? She not good enough for you?" Mac snarled out. Nick laughed but shook his head.

" Oh no, nothing like that. Aaliyah is beautiful and sexy, any man can see that but I'm gay." Mac dropped his hand and jumped away quickly, making Nick laugh again. " Don't worry, you're not going to turn gay because you shook my hand."

" I need some help with this." Mac admitted. He was completely unsure of what was happening.

" I care for Aaliyah. She has worked with me for ten years. I care for her and I look after her. She is one of my best friends." Nick said.

" She works for you because she wants too?" Mac asked.

" Well yeah."

" And if she wanted to stop?" Mac asked.

" Then she could. I will still care for her. I only want what's best for her." Nick said.

" You won't kill her?" Mac asked. Nick smiled and shook his head.

" Why would I kill her?" He asked with a laugh. When Mac didn't answer, Nick's laughter died down. "Oh you're serious." He said. He looked back at Aaliyah and Jonathan who were standing together. He frowned and looked at Mac again. " I would not kill her. I would help her find another job but I won't kill her. Her and I have a lot of history together, I care about her." Mac still stood on the defense, frowning and glaring at Nick and Jonathon so Aailyah started forward.

" Why don't we go to my place? We can talk." She said gently to him.

" That's a good idea. Nick and I will handle to clean up here." Jonathon said. Mac's eyes went to Walter and Patrick. He was walked over to his dad and stared down hard. The other three glanced around at each other. Mac hauled up and kicked Walter in the chest.

" Fuck you, bitch." He spit out. Aaliyah went over to him and touched his shoulder while Mac forced himself to take slow, deep breaths.

" Come on, Mac." She said. " Let's go." Her hand slid down his arm until she reached his hand. She took a hold of it and squeezed it tight.


	9. Chapter 9

_* Please Review! Sorry it took so long!*_

Mac took a hold of her forearm and started leading her through the canyon. Neither one was saying a word. Mac was confused, and angry...and confused. He needed answers but he wasn't sure of the questions he should ask. He kept glancing at her, his eyes going to her left cheek where a dark bruise was forming. That pissed him off more.

He didn't let her go until they reached his truck. He opened her door, waited until she slipped in then shut the door. He jogged around the truck, threw open his door and got in. But he didn't start it right away. He stared straight ahead of him. He was torn. He wanted to touch her, to reassure himself she was right there and fine. He didn't want to touch her because he hated feeling scared and needy but that was what he was.

" Mac." Aaliyah said softly.

He shook his head but reached out to her. He took a hold of her left arm and pulled her across his bench seat. He then took his hand from her to start his truck. Once it was running, his arm went around her shoulders. He tugged her against him. Aaliyah settled in with her right arm around his waist. She sighed, putting her head against his chest.

Neither one spoke as they drove back to her place.

Once they walked into her apartment, Mac shut the door and locked it. When he faced her again, he held his hand up to silence her. She had opened her mouth to start explaining but shut it right away. He frowned and sighed but came forward to her. His hand came up and brushed his knuckles against her injured cheek. She was looking at him but he refused to meet her eyes. He was watching his hand.

" Where did you get tased?" He was surprised at how rough his own voice was. Her hand came up to touch her ribs on the right side. His frown deepened. He took a hold of her shirt and gently guided it up. She lifted her arms to let him pull it completely off her. He dropped it to the floor then took a hold of her hips. He guided her to turn so he could see her side better. The taser marks were angry and red. He bit down hard as he touched them. " Stupid, ass, mother fuckers." He muttered.

" It's okay now." Aaliyah said softly.

" It's ain't okay. Your cheek got a bruise and you have taser marks on you." He said, hard.

" It's not the first time I have taken a hit. I doubt it will be the last time." She said.

" No one is ever gonna lay their hands on you again." He growled out. Aaliyah smiled, glad to see that he cared about her.

" I should explain some things." She said. Mac's hands dropped from her and he stepped back.

" Yeah, you should." He said.

" Maybe we should sit down." Aaliyah suggested. Mac leaned down and snatched up her shirt. He handed it over to her before he moved to her couch. As Aaliyah dressed, he sank down and put his arms across the back of the couch He brought his legs up and let them rest against her coffee table, crossing them at his ankles. She walked over to him and sat down slowly. " I didn't know Walter was your dad."

" He was my sperm donor." Mac corrected her. " I don't want to talk about him, Lee. I don't have any love lost for him."

" Lee? Did you just give me a nick name?" She asked with a smile.

" Doesn't matter. I want to know what has been going on." Mac snapped. Aaliyah's smile faded but she nodded.

" Okay. Here is everything..." She started.

She explained to him how she had started selling drugs in college to pay for her schooling but she had had made so much money that she dropped out. Nick had the drugs, Jonathan delivered them, and Aaliyah collected the money. They worked together for years and then Nick moved out west. He found Red Canyon and brought Aaliyah out to him.

" So you were following me around?" Mac asked.

" I did." Aaliyah said. " I learned who your customers were, who your whores were and finally where you made your Meth. We were going to push you out and take over."

" So why did you start fucking me?" He asked.

" I needed to get closer to you." She said. Mac shook his head and pulled his arms away from the couch. He put his legs to the floor and leaned forward. His forearms came to rest against his knees. "Mac, I..."

" Don't." He said as he started at her coffee table. " I need a minute." He said. Aaliyah bit into her bottom lip as she watch him process what she had told him.

Mac sighed hard as he frowned. He wanted to be mad. He wanted to be pissed. But he wasn't, not at her. She had done what he would have done had he wanted to take over some one's place in the drug world. She sold Meth and she wasn't sorry about it. She had fucked him to fuck with his mind and honestly, that was something Mac wouldn't have put past himself to do. He'd been fucking people over since he was in his teens. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

" What do you want from me now?" He asked without looking at her.

" I want to be with you." She said. He turned and finally looked back at her.

" Just like that?" He asked.

" Just like that." Aaliyah said.

" And we what? Work for Nick and sell drugs?" Mac snapped.

" And make money." She said.

" And that's all?" He asked.

" Well, we could have sex. We should have sex, and lots of it." She said with a smile. Mac frowned but couldn't deny what she was saying appealed to him.

" I don't get anything of this." Mac admitted. He pushed himself up, making her stand up too. " I need some time to think about shit. Just leave me alone for a while." He muttered before he walked out of her place.

XXXXXX

For three days Aaliyah waited for him. He didn't go to the bar or the garage and she didn't want to just show up at his house. She wasn't sure what to do. She thought he would understand everything, she had done everything the same way he would have do it. At the end of the third day, Aaliyah was pacing through her apartment when her door opened. Mac filled the doorway with a frown set in his face.

" I'm taking over Nick's shit. All of it. All the customers you took from me, I'm taking back. I already talk to him about it and it's happening. You are done doing it. It ain't safe and I'm not having some Meth addict putting his hands on you. You owe me a lot for everything you did to me and you are paying me back now. So get your ass in that bedroom." She started to back away, making Mac walk into her apartment. He slammed the door shut.

" So it's like that?" She asked.

" Yeah, it's like that. This is my town, those are mine customers and you're mine. You belong to me, you got it?" He snapped.

" And what I am supposed to do while you're working?" She asked.

" Wait around naked for me. Be ready for whenever I want to get fucked." Mac said as he stalked her through her apartment.

" That is not going to work for me. I'm not the type to just sit around and do nothing." Aaliyah said.

" Yeah, I know so actually I got a job for you. You are going to work at the bar. I'm going to show you how to mix drinks but you are out of the drug business. It ain't safe to have us both doing it." He said. Aaliyah smiled as she walked backwards into her bedroom.

" You found me a job?"

" I just said that, didn't I?" He snapped as he pulled his shirt off. " And you are moving in with me."

" You care about me." Aaliyah said.

" Yeah and it pisses me off." Mac said through gritted teeth. " I don't care about anything but you come along and fuck my shit up so I'm taking what I can back."

" And what does Nick think about all that?" Aaliyah asked. The bed hit the back of her knees, forcing her to sit down.

" Nick agrees that it ain't safe for us both to do it. As long as I take care of you then he's cool with everything now, get undressed." Mac said as his hands moved to his pants.

Afterwords Aaliyah was curled up against him with Mac's left arm around her shoulders. His hand was moving through her hair. She had her left arm at the middle of his chest. She was running her finger tips down the middle of his chest and stomach then back up again. Her eyes were shut while he was staring at her ceiling. She sighed and squeezed her legs against him.

" That was amazing." She whispered.

" Always has been between us." Mac said.

" You really want me to move with in you?" She asked.

" Yeah, tonight." He said. " You are me, makes sense we should be together."

" I don't want to be with you because it makes sense. I don't want you to want me around because of that." Mac's fingertips found her naked back and he started to stroke her.

" Ain't the only reason." He muttered. " You took over my mind and my life. Now I can't image shit without you." Aaliyah smiled and snuggled in closer to her. " I meant what I said. No one will never touch you again. I won't allow it. I protect what's mine." He turned his head and pressed his lips to her head.

" I like being yours." She said.

" We need to get dressed. I want you in my house."

" So things are just going to go back to what they were before." Aaliyah commented as she opened her eyes.

" No. I'm giving up the whores. There's just you now. Nick's drugs are better than mine and he's going to give me a bigger cut than Walter ever did." Mac said.

" I never expected to fall for you." Aaliyah admitted.

" I never expected to fall for anyone." He admitted softly. She tilted her head up and smiled at him.

" I guess we fucked up each other's shit." Mac gave her a one-sided smile.

" Get dressed. I want to take you home and get you settled it." He said.


End file.
